


Oops, I Did it Again

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam Sex tape \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, I Did it Again

"Hey Kris."

Kris knew that it wasn't good news as soon as he heard Adam's voice. "Hey, stranger, what's up?"

There was a short, weighted silence and then Adam said, "I don't want you to get mad."

Kris had a funny feeling that he was going to get mad. "What's going on, man?"

Adam hesitated again and Kris felt his heart start beating faster. "Well, remember that one time, in New York?"

Kris stopped breathing for a moment. that one time in New York was code for the one and only time they'd actually been together. Then everything had turned to shit. "Yeah," was all he said though.

Adam cleared his throat. "There might be something on the gossip sites or news sites or something about it, soon."

"Godammit Adam!" Kris exclaimed angrily, "Just come out with it already!" He hated that Adam was being so cautious around him.

"Fine," Adam snapped back, "Do you remember the i-Phone video we shot that morning?"

As if Kris would ever be able to forget. The memories flooded back, crystal clear, as though they had happened this morning.

_"Come on, baby!" Adam cajoled, "it'll be fun, something for just the two of us, for when we're lonely and things get rough." He lay back on the pillows, miles of pale skin kissed by millions of angels in the form of freckles, blue eyes bright and happy and that mouth …_

"It's not a good idea," Kris protested but got distracted by the soft hand stroking up his thigh and then long fingers did a kind of yellow pages walk across his groin until they reached his dick. "No fair," he gasped and his head fell back as Adam wrapped his fingers around him.

"When did I ever play fair?" Adam whispered as he moved his hand slowly, up and down, achingly slow until Kris wanted to scream.

"I hate you!" he groaned as Adam refused to move any faster.

"No you don't," Adam told him, a smirk kicking up one corner of his mouth.

Kris felt the soft and slow push-pull of Adam's fingers and then the even softer heat of Adam's tongue on the head of his cock. "I can't!" he whined and whimpered when sharp teeth nipped at his inner thigh.

"You can," Adam insisted and lifted his head. "So, can I?" he asked and Kris tried to remember what they were talking about.

"What?" he mumbled and Adam waggled the i–Phone in his face. Kris felt the heat of the moment fade. "Adam…" he began.

"Please, baby," Adam begged, "God only knows when we'll get another chance like this and it might be the only thing to sustain me." Kris had to hold back a grin. Adam never claimed to be subtle. "Plus, on those long, cold, lonely California nights, I'll be able to look at it and jack off and not be tempted by any of the cute fan boys."

The naughty grin told Kris that Adam was kidding. Maybe. But the thought of Adam going out and doing this, finding this with anyone else, made Kris slightly insane. He sat up suddenly and pushed Adam over. "No fan boys," he growled and pulled the phone out of Adam's hand, jumping off the bed.

He quickly set it to video and propped it above the television, making sure he'd zoomed in and focused on Adam. He caught his breath as he looked through the view finder. It always amazed him just how beautiful Adam was. Even, more so now, sprawled out on rumpled sheets, limbs lazy and languid, eyes heavy-lidded and beckoning, cock half-hard and glistening.

He licked his lips and walked back to the bed, crawling up between Adam's legs, trying to forget that his ass was probably filling the view of the camera right now. His mouth softened when he saw Adam's smile. "You know how much I love you, right?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed him.

The widening of that smile beneath his mouth was his answer and then Adam opened up and let him in. Kris let himself sink into the taste that was uniquely Adam. He felt Adam's hands come up to his hips and his fingers dug in as Kris took the kiss deeper.

Adam pulled away and gasped, "I love you more," and Kris watched his eyes go dark and feral and then Adam flipped him over and shimmied down his body until he reached his cock and wrapped his lips around the head.

He pulled off for a moment and looked up, eyes slanted and evil and asked, "Fast or slow?"

Kris knew what he meant and it made his blood heat up in a heartbeat. "Fast," he groaned and Adam smiled. And wrecked him.

And every moment of it was captured on camera.

"So what's happened?" Kris asked, trying to keep his voice level and casual.

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry, it was so stupid of me, unforgivable really, but I left my phone at Tommy's place last night and apparently his room mate picked it up and…" he stopped and sighed again, "I'm sorry, Kris."

"Adam," Kris began and then stopped. He hadn't spoken to Adam for about six months, not since April. They'd spent a couple of hours together in Las Vegas and Kris had made promises. And failed to keep every one of them.

"I just wanted to warn you," Adam said and Kris heard the weariness in his voice. He wasn't surprised, Adam had been on the go non-stop for months now and Kris was just waiting for the pap pics of Adam collapsing from exhaustion.

"I don't…" Kris started.

Adam interrupted him, "I'll try to keep the press off you, okay? I'll tell 19 to spin it like I was the great gay godfather or some shit and that I seduced you and taped you without you knowing or something."

Kris tried again, "Adam, I don't…"

Adam didn't let him finish this time either. "I can't believe I'm such a moron, that I didn't delete it, why the fuck I kept it I don't know, now the shit is going to hit the fan and then…"

"Adam, shut the fuck up!" Kris said forcefully, and Adam shut up. "I don't care," he told him softly.

"What?" Adam's voice was hoarse, surprised and Kris couldn't blame him.

"I don't care," he repeated. "Let the press come to me, I'm not ashamed of it, of you, of us."

Adam laughed, not a pleasant sound, "There isn't an us anymore, Kristopher," he reminded him. "There's a 'Kris and Katy' and there's an 'Adam and twink of the month', but there's most definitely not an us anymore."

Kris hated the bitterness in Adam's voice. He'd only heard that note in interviews since April. "Adam, I'm serious. I'm not worried."

Kris could almost hear Adam shrug. "Whatever," he replied, "I just wanted to give you the heads up, I guess your people will be talking to my people and then they'll talk to us and we'll get the official party line."

"I just want you to know…" Kris was desperate for Adam to listen to him. It had been the worst few months of his life, worse than almost dying in Africa.

"Have to go," Adam said softly and then whispered, "you take care of yourself, you hear?" and he was gone.

Kris called Katy. "Hey, Adam just phoned."

The short silence spoke volumes and then she asked, "It's going to be out there soon, isn't it?" Kris had told Katy about the night with Adam almost as soon as it had happened. They'd decided to try to work on their marriage.

"Yeah," he confirmed. They had failed pretty spectacularly if the internet were to be believed. April, when the final nail in the coffin of their marriage had been hammered in, had been when he'd confessed about the video. It had been in the middle of one of their remarkably passive aggressive arguments where she'd flung his affair in his face and he'd accused her of only being married to him for the money when he'd cracked and shouted it at her.

"Okay," Katy breathed, "call Gina, warn her and I'll come over tomorrow."

Kris sighed, "I'm sorry," he said.

Katy took a deep breath and replied, "It's done, now let's get the damage control going before we're caught with our pants down."

Kris was grateful for Katy's pragmatic, practical side, but the biggest part of him wanted to go and throw himself down on his bed and have a good old sobbing, kicking, throw-down tantrum about how shitty and unfair life really was.

He called Gina.

Waking up to his ass on every gossip channel and nearly every news channel, was not the greatest thing. Kris wanted to groan and hide his head under his pillow and wish the world away.

The world arrived on his doorstep in the shape of his publicist and his soon-to-be-ex wife. Gina walked in, talking briskly on her phone, tilting her chin at Kris. He pointed her to the kitchen and the coffee. Gina without coffee was a pit-bull with PMS. It didn't bear thinking.

Katy followed her and kissed Kris on the cheek. "You look like crap," she told him, remarkably cheerful considering the circumstances.

"Thank you," he said sourly and closed the door.

"Right," Gina came back into the living room with a cup of coffee. "The shit has officially hit the fan."

Kris looked at her and Katy asked, "Ya think?" Kris grinned. That was the Katy he loved.

Gina scowled at her and then looked pointedly at Kris. "When were you going to tell me that there was a sex tape of you and Adam?"

Kris flushed and rubbed his neck. "Never?" he said and backed up at the glare from Gina. He held up one hand. "Fine, I was only ever going to say something if by some ridiculous chance it came out." The storm in her eyes didn't pass. "I told Katy," he offered weakly.

"Stop it." Katy dug him in his ribs. "Gina, what do we do?"

The publicist swallowed her last dregs of coffee and promptly went back into the kitchen for a refill. When she came out again she said, "We tell the truth and make like Elin and Tiger Woods."

Kris frowned and asked, "What does that mean?"

Gina waved her cup around dangerously and explained, "We say that it was just one night, you were drunk, it was a mistake and that you and Katy have talked about it and moved on and are still happy together and madly in love."

Katy and Kris were both shaking their heads. "Do you want your career to be over before it's even started?" Gina asked.

"No," Kris said and her satisfied expression indicated that she'd misunderstood. "I mean, no, I am not going to pretend anymore. Katy and I are about two weeks from finalizing our divorce. I don't care how this looks but we are not going to stand in front of any camera and pretend to be happy and in love."

"Thank you, Kristopher," Katy murmured and he looked down at her.

"Sorry," he said automatically and she smiled and looked at Gina.

"I am totally on Kris' side, here. I won't lie about our relationship. I will support Kris and tell everyone that he confessed to me if that's what he wants, but it's his call." Katy's eyes flashed icy and Kris gave a little shiver. She always scared him when she got that look in her eyes. "I think that it's time that 19 actually supported Kris and didn't just give him the leftovers after kissing Adam's ass."

Kris wanted to protest, but she was telling the truth. He didn't mind because he wasn't as comfortable with the limelight as Adam was, but he'd been short changed from day one. "Yeah, what Katy said," he added and then shrugged helplessly at Katy's glare.

Gina's gaze bored into him for a while and then she heaved a sigh. "Fine," and she was on the phone again, talking faster than the speed of light. Katy and Kris headed into the kitchen where he poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he told her and she patted him on the arm.

"You're welcome," then she grinned, "I'm gonna make out like gangbusters in the divorce after this."

He made a half hearted attempt to kick at her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "What did Adam say?" she asked.

Kris replied glumly, "Sorry, I wanted to warn you, I'll be the asshole, have a nice life." His summary made his chest ache.

"Oh honey, you have to grab that man and sit him down and make him listen to you," Katy sounded as frustrated with Adam as Kris felt.

"He won't take my calls," Kris said miserably.

"Well, you need to do something. The world now knows that you guys fucked." Kris winced at the strangeness of Katy saying that word.

"Yeah," he began and Gina walked in.

"Okay, I have you on Ellen this afternoon, she's agreed to bump Eric Dane for you, get moving." She pushed him out of the kitchen and Kris craned his neck to look back at Katy helplessly. "Yes, and the little woman too," Gina added impatiently.

Kris stifled a laugh when he saw Katy flip Gina off behind her back. "I have eyes in the back of my head you know," Gina said conversationally, "I saw that." Katy stuck her hand behind her back and rolled her eyes.

After a brief but victorious tussle with Gina and Katy about what he was going to wear, they headed out to the Warner Brothers Studios.

Ellen was kind and gracious when they arrived and quickly put them both at ease. "So, I'll ask you about the tape first," she said, "get it out of the way." She looked at Katy, "You'll need to say that you knew about it." Katy nodded. "Then we'll talk about the divorce, which will probably take a bit of heat away from the sex tape."

Kris winced at the words. "I…uh…I…"

Ellen looked at him sharply. "You'd better come up with something a little more coherent than that if you want the interview to work."

Katy giggled and told Ellen, "That's pretty much his standard way of speaking."

Ellen rolled her eyes and said, "Great, I have Rain Man on my show." She smiled at him to take away the sting. "How's Adam taking this all?" she asked.

Kris shook his head and blushed. "He's not talked to me since he called me to tell me that the tape was going public. I don't know," he confessed and Ellen frowned.

"That's strange," she mused and then said goodbye when one of the crew called her.

"This is it then," Kris said to Katy.

"This is it," she agreed and took the hand he held out to her. "Let's get this done."

Kris waited for terror to strike when Ellen asked him outright, "So, is that you in the video?"

All he felt was a strange calm as he held Katy's hand and said, "Yeah, it's me," and then Ellen had to take them to commercial break because of the audience screaming.

He looked over at one girl who appeared about to faint. She leaned over to her friend and he saw her lips move. Kradam is real! she said. Kris started laughing.

After the break, Ellen asked Katy if she knew about the tape. Katy nodded and Kris felt the slight tremble in her fingers. "Yes, Kris told me right away, as soon as it had happened, that he'd slept with Adam. He felt awful about it." She stopped and then said, "Not that sleeping with Adam was awful," a few in the audience giggled, "but that he'd cheated on me." She looked at Kris. "We decided to try and work real hard on our marriage after that."

Ellen gave Kris the next question, "So what's the status of your marriage at the moment?"

Kris bit his bottom lip and said, "We tried, but you know, when you get married so young and then you get pushed out into the world like we did with Idol and everything you know changes, well, you change as well."

Katy interjected, "Coupled with being separated for such long periods of time and wanting different things in life…" she trailed off and Kris saw the sadness that she tried so hard to hide.

"We've decided to call it quits before we ended up hating each other," Kris told Ellen and the studio audience erupted again. Ellen called commercial break once more.

"Well," Ellen said with a grin, "this is going to be my best ratings ever." Katy laughed but Kris could see the strain.

"Thank you," he told her and she smiled, wobbly but sweet.

"Still gonna take you for every penny I can," she warned him.

"And we're back with American Idol winner Kris Allen and his wife, Katy, who have just dropped the proverbial bombshell by announcing their divorce," Ellen led into the next segment. She looked at Katy with a grin, "Big alimony check coming?'

The audience laughed when Katy laughed and agreed. "Yeah, he's not getting off scot-free."

Ellen looked at Katy curiously and asked, "You appear to be awfully Zen about this, Katy, why? I mean, you've seen your husband's sex tape with another man splashed all over the news, you're getting divorced from said husband, what's your secret?"

Katy and Kris exchanged looks and at Kris' encouraging nod, Katy replied, "Well, it's a little embarrassing really, but Kris and I decided to get a divorce in April already." The audience gave a collective gasp. "But because he was the reigning Idol, 19 asked us to put our plans on hold until the crowning of the new American Idol."

Ellen interrupted, "That seems a little unfair."

Katy shrugged, "They have a lot invested in Kris' image, plus, you know, those pesky contracts…" the laugh was a little uncomfortable this time. "Anyway, come end of May, we put the plans in motion, but by that time, I'd sort of, started seeing someone else."

"Oh God!" Ellen exclaimed, falling back in her chair, "This is like the Days of Our Lives, only, with people." The laughter that rolled through the audience bolstered them all.

"Hence, the Zen," Katy explained and Kris squeezed her hand.

"Do we know the new man in your life then?" Ellen asked slyly and Katy blushed.

"Yes, but I'd rather not say now, I mean, we're dealing with enough at the moment, right?" Katy asked with a raised eyebrow and Ellen laughed.

"I guess that's the truth." She looked over at her floor manager who was waving at her. "Oh, Larry says that I have a caller on line 1," she said, looking confused. She pulled the phone to her lap and lifted the handset, jabbing the 1 and connecting the sound to the studio feed. "Hello, this is Ellen."

"Hi Ellen!" Kris went pale at the sound of Adam's voice. The audience went batshit.

"If it isn't my favourite non-closeted gay boyfriend, Adam Lambert," Ellen cooed and the light laugh that was signature Adam rippled through the studio. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that you might want a little perspective from the other woman, so to speak," Adam offered archly and Kris rolled his eyes. Honestly, Adam could be such an asshole sometimes. This had been going so well.

"Really?" Ellen asked and then said, "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to first and foremost apologise to the Allens and all of their friends and family. This is completely and totally my fault and I take full responsibility for it." Adam sounded sincere and Kris watched the audience lapping it up. He was raging.

"So, how did the tape end up on the feed of every gossip site in the universe?" Ellen asked.

Adam sighed, "Jealous asshole friend of a friend, me stupidly leaving my phone lying around, me even more stupidly leaving the video on the phone. I'm so, so sorry, Kris, Katy."

Kris couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "You're an asshole! You were not alone in that room! I was just as stupid as you were! We were both on that tape, you dick!" He saw Gina standing at the edge of the stage going red and then white and then folding gracefully down onto the floor in a faint.

"That went well." Ellen said brightly and called for a break.

"Kris?" Adam's voice echoed around the room and the excited audience hushed. Ellen motioned for the cameramen to keep rolling. Kris didn't see or hear anything else but Adam's voice.

"What?" he asked sullenly. He knew he'd just undone everything they'd tried to patch tonight.

"I just fucked up again, didn't I?" Adam asked.

Kris heaved a sigh. "Yeah, but so did I, so we're even." Katy shook her head at him and made a 'keep talking' motion with her hand. "Why'd you call in, you moron, we were handling everything."

Adam mumbled something Kris couldn't hear and when Kris told him to speak louder he said, "I didn't want you to look like that bad guy. I told you, I made the fuck-up in the first place, I wanted to take the heat for it."

Kris laughed shortly, at least his heart was in the right place. "Well, there's not much we can do now." Adam didn't say anything else after that.

Ellen looked over at them, Debbie, one of her crew moving away. "We've got a surprise guest people, just hang on and then let's get ready to rumble." Kris felt his stomach churn. He had a bad feeling about this.

When the music started up again, Ellen turned to the audience and said, "Well, today has been one bumpy ride and it's about to become a rollercoaster. Please put your hands together and welcome our very surprise guest, Adam Lambert!"

Kris tried to run. Katy sat on him. Ellen jumped to her feet and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Please, stay, I promise, we'll make this right."

Kris refused to look at asshole Adam as he was now calling him in his head. Adam hugged Ellen and Katy jumped off Kris to hug Adam. Kris heard her whisper, "Good luck!" to Adam and then Adam sat down next to him, crowding up against him.

"There's a chair over there," Kris pointed out and Adam slanted a look at him. He shut up.

"So, why are you here, not that I'm complaining!" Ellen asked, laughing.

Adam sat forward, hands between his knees, earnest face on and said, "I wanted to make sure that Kris isn't being pilloried for this tape drama."

"Who even uses words like that?" Kris muttered, "pilloried." He subsided at the pinch from Katy.

Adam continued, "I should have deleted it from my phone as soon as I took it. Hell, I should never even have taken it."

"I was the one who put the video on," Kris pointed out and then blushed. Fuck.

"Not helping here, Kristopher," Adam told him, rolling his eyes. Katy smothered a laugh and Ellen just watched them, fascinated.

"I did," Kris insisted stubbornly.

"But I kept it on my phone," Adam told him. "I should have deleted it as soon as I left the hotel, not kept it like some love sick…" he trailed off, his turn to blush.

"You looked at it again?" Kris asked, despite himself. He'd forgotten that about a bajillion people were watching this, including his mama.

"Every day," Adam confessed softly, "I told you, it stopped me from going out there," he waved at the room generally. "Some days, it was the only thing that gave me hope."

"But you wouldn't talk to me!" Kris accused, heart battering at his ribcage.

"Because there were pictures of you and Katy and you were happy and I just…" he shrugged, "I didn't want to be 'that guy' any more." Kris saw the sheen of tears in his eyes and he panicked.

"It was for publicity, the cameras, you moron! I tried to call you and explain but you just cut me out of your life and made it look so easy!" Kris was hurt and angry and terrified and then he spotted Gina motioning frantically at him and he knew that everything had just blown up.

"I just want you to be happy," Adam said simply.

Kris looked at Katy who smiled encouragingly at him. This was it, his one chance to grab his happiness and hold on tight. He took a breath and told Adam, "You make me happy."

"I do?" Adam's voice was small and unsure and there wasn't another sound in the studio, apart from the gnashing of Gina's teeth.

"Always," Kris assured him. Katy gave him a shove with her elbow and he tumbled into Adam's arms. At once he was engulfed in the familiar scent of Dior Homme and safety. A summer on the road with Adam had trained him to respond to it with embarrassing ease.

He planted his face in Adam's shoulder, snuffled into his neck and just breathed him in, body relaxing for the first time in months. "I've missed you," he whispered into Adam's neck. "Every day, I've missed you."

Adam dropped his head so that his mouth was by Kris' ear and whispered back, "You do realise that we are still hooked up to mics and that everyone can hear what we say?"

"I don't care," Kris mumbled into Adam's skin. "Just want to be with you." He'd suffered a complete melt-down, he decided. Obviously every instinct for self-preservation went into hiding when he saw Adam and all his hind brain moaned was 'want, want, want' in a sort of random mantra.

"And that's all we have time for tonight folks," Ellen declared cheerily, "I'd like to thank our special guests, Kris and Katy Allen and of course, our super surprise guest, Adam Lambert, for coming by to clear up the scandal." She looked at the screen seriously, "And my final thoughts on this …." She threw her head back and laughed, "Jerry Springer, eat your heart out!"

Kris just kept his burning face hidden in Adam's neck. He felt Katy's soft hand on the back of his neck and she leaned down and whispered, "Go get him, tiger!" and she left. Kris heard the audience being shuffled out but he was content to stay right where he was.

"Gonna move any time soon, Kristopher?" Adam asked, amusement in his voice.

Kris shook his head. "Uh-umf," he muttered and Adam squeezed him.

"Come on, you've done all the damage you possibly can to your reputation today, let's get out of here and go somewhere and talk." Adam pushed him away and held him by his shoulders. "Okay?"

"Somewhere private?" Kris asked hopefully and Adam waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Asshole," Kris told him with a wry grin.

Gina stood at the stage door, mouth working silently. Kris stopped in front of her and said apologetically, "Not quite how we planned it, right?" He thought her head was going to explode and let Adam lead him laughing out to a waiting car.

"Don't fuck with the poor woman, baby, she's just seen a year's work go down the drain," Adam chided him.

Kris didn't give a shit and as soon as the door closed, he was in Adam's lap, hands fisted in his hair and mouth eating at his. Adam's arms went around him immediately and he opened up and let Kris in.

Kris felt light-headed with the sensations rushing through him. The sense of homecoming was almost too much to bear and he pulled his mouth away and dropped his head on Adam's shoulder, breathing heavily. "What is this?" he asked, careful suddenly.

"What do you want it to be?" Adam asked, just as carefully and Kris lifted his head to stare at Adam.

"Are you…" Kris paused and said, "If you're seeing anyone…" and trailed off when Adam rolled his eyes at him.

"Dickhead," he said fondly, "I would not be feeling you up in the back seat of a car if I was seeing anyone."

Kris grinned and tilted his hips forward so that his cock rubbed against Adam's. He was gratified by the groan he got in response. "Good," he said roughly, "that's good."

"Kris," Adam said warningly, "we can't do anything right now, we have a lot of shit to sort out and you're still technically married to Katy."

Kris waved a hand blithely and declared, "Don't care, haters gonna hate, I want you to kiss me, right now."

Adam reached up and bit Kris' lower lip and Kris opened his mouth and licked at Adam's lips. The next moment Kris was flat on his back on the seat and Adam was leaning over him, kissing him like he was never going to get the chance to again. "Thought this wouldn't ever happen," Adam said as he frantically ran his hands all over Kris.

"Never gonna let you go again," Kris grunted, twisted his body like a pretzel to let Adam have his way. There was a sharp rap on the window and they let each other go and were at opposite ends of the seat before the door opened.

Gina stuck her head in and looked between them and sighed. "I'm going to need therapy after this," she told them conversationally and pinned Adam with a glare. "No hanky panky until the divorce is final." She looked at Kris and pointed a finger at him, "That means you too, mister, keep your hands to yourself and your dick in your pants."

Adam choked back a laugh and Kris kicked him in annoyance. Gina ran a hand through her hair and firmed her jaw. "I just want you to know how much I hate you right now," she told Kris.

Kris nodded and said, "Sorry," although he lied completely and they all knew it.

Gina sighed again. "Go home, do not leave the property until I say you can. And if you do, I will rain down the wrath of heaven on your ass," she warned direly. They both nodded. They believed her.

The car started up and they headed out. Kris and Adam stayed in their respective corners and looked at each other.

"So," Adam began, "house arrest, huh?"

Kris tried to stop his grin, and failed miserably. "Yeah, stuck inside for who knows how long, whatever will we do to keep ourselves from going crazy?"

Adam raised an eyebrow and added, "Or even eating each other. You know, like those people in that movie?" They cracked up. They were still laughing when they stumbled into Kris' house in each others' arms, kissing and touching and being completely disobedient to Gina's orders.

What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. There wouldn't be a tape of this reunion.


End file.
